nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsukino Katsuo
Katsuo is a young genin of Yonshigakure, known for his cold-hearted likeness and a strange fervor for the dangerous parts of the shinobi life. Character First Name Katsuo Character Last Name Tsukino IMVU Username Kurasuke Age 12 years old Date of Birth 07/08/189AN Gender Male Ethnicity Yonshigakurian Height 4'9" Weight 86 lb. Blood Type Type AB Occupation Shinobi Affiliation Yonshigakure Personality As a regular person, Katsuo is primarily known for being a rather callous individual. This is often held to his being as a general disregard for others no matter their relations to him. This often makes social impasses for him, and leaves him rather reserved in his words until he is needed to speak. This combined with his insensitive nature to almost any regard, it makes Katsuo someone of a negative personality. This cold-hearted individual isn't all to him, however. While it is true that Katsuo doesn't hold much regard to the people around him, there is a melancholic loneliness that acompanies him. This sort of loneliness often conflicts with his nature, making him seek the common social likeness that the people around have which he lacks. Given this and a quiet disposition to him, he can appear strange and off-putting even more so when people actually hear his words and opinions. However, most of this is subject to change whenever Katsuo begins to experience exciting things. The aspect where Katsuo changes most differently is perhaps in actual battle, where the young man knows Death is abroad and can take his life at any moment. A sort of adrenaline fills his being, transforming his likeness to something retaining his unsympathetic tendencies of before. This now comes with a more vibrant nature, most unlike his more somber and collected one from before. With a exuberant nature to him, Katsuo picks on a more sadistic feel to him. This can lead to all sorts of enjoyment from causing pain and stress from his enemies, always causing a chuckle from the demented young man. Bloodline/Clan The Tsukino Clan (月野一族, Tsukino Ichizoku) is a common clan of shinobi that preside mostly within the Land of Tea. Though they do not hold a high social status like other clans with special abilities, the Tsukino are commonly regarded for producing exceptional shinobi. Most commonly, the Tsukino are regarded for their natural agility that creates a grim combination with their trained ability in many types of bukijutsu and taijutsu. Ninja Class: Genin Weapon of Choice The katana, one of the traditionally made swords of Feudal Japan. These swords were often wielded by samurai, the military nobles of the time. These swords are often regarded for their unique build, with a curved blade that only holds a single-edge to it. Strengths *Kenjutsu *Taijutsu Weaknesses *Genjutsu *Kyūjutsu Chakra color Indigo Weapon Inventory *Kunai (cost 2 pieces each, 8 pieces): 4 kunai. *Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each, 18 pieces): 12 shuriken. *Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): *Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): *Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): *Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): *Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): *Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each, 9 pieces): 3 smoke bombs. *Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costs 4 pieces each): *Paper Bomb (costing 2 pieces each, 6 pieces): 3 paper bombs. *Any sword (costs 6 pieces each, 6 pieces): 1 sword, katana. *Any other weaponry: (costs 5 pieces each): Total: 41/50 pieces. Jutsu: Academy Jutsu *Body Replacement E-rank *Clone Technique E-rank *Enclosing Technique E-rank *Genjutsu E-rank *Rope Escape Technique E-rank *Transformation Technique E-rank *Unsealing Technique E-rank Kenjutsu: *Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank Background Information Katsuo is a member of the Tsukino family, born and raised within the small clan under the tuition of his older brother and parents. Early on in life, Katsuo was introduced to shinobi life in constantly watching his family walk in and out of his life at multiple points of time. This left Katsuo alone, or rather with an incomplete family with each member inadequately trying to fill the other's position to teach Katsuo how to properly function in life. While the family did manage to show Katsuo the rather basic parts of life, they lacked in showing him the ways of a social life and only furthered that with treading onto higher ranks and in turn going on more lengthy missions than before. Over time, Katsuo began to develop his careless nature about him; only finding solace and joy when his immediate family came back and only had enough time to show him how to fight. After some years, Katsuo was enrolled within the Academy and embraced his early skills in fighting to become a prestigious student within his class. The young boy found some strange friendships in his teachers he met throughout the years, however holding an almost non-existent social life with his fellow class-mates. This often made him the odd-man out, and only strangely ignored by most whereas they could have helped and even helped him from where he was. Eventually, Katsuo graduated from the Academy and became a genin where he could then put his new skills to the test. Now, he simply waits to experience the thrill and danger of the shinobi life without any direction or guidance from anyone. Roleplaying Library Casual Missions *Katsuo Tsukino: Bandit Trouble, 11/8/2015 Spars/Battles Storyline Training Approved by Yamanaka Itsumo 11/8/2015